


Late Night Counter Talks

by Dragoniz



Series: Loch/Mako [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, only one small mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stabbed by a vengeful ex-gang affiliate, Loch calls his favorite medical assistant to treat his injuries.<br/>Less fluff, more....banter.<br/>Loch/Mako</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Counter Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the first drabble I've ever done?? Like I've tried to do drabbles before but this is the only that actually ended up being a reasonable length??? Anyway, let me know how I did:)

" _Fuck_."

"Oh, shush, you big baby." Mako rolled her eyes at the twi'lek as she pulled an empty syringe from the medkit.

Loch grinned sheepishly. He loved that his deep voice and constant curses never had an effect on his mini doctor like they did on so many others -- whether those effects be in his favor or not. 

The oversized man shifted slightly on the countertop -- the way his lekku had been pinching between his back and the steel wall was killing him -- sending a sharp bite of fresh pain through his right thigh.

He gasped involuntarily, earning immediate gushing from the girl, "What's wrong? Is it bleeding again? No. Is your head OK?"

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, pursing her lips and pulling back when she felt no imperfections there. 

"I'm fine, Mako." He soothed her, only getting a relaxed "if you say so" when he offered a reassuring grin.

"Swallow." She commanded, dropping a few pills into his open palm.

"I can't tell you how many times that word--"

"Shut _up_ , Loch." Her blush swept evenly across her dark cheeks. He smiled toothily and contemplated teasing her further, but a quick glance at the chrono told him that, no, he should not be angering her at such an hour; instead he asked for the bottle of wine across the kitchen.

"You have way too much alcohol in your house." Mako commented, offering him the uncorked bottle.

Loch tossed back the three pills with a swig of red wine, then replied, "Funny. I was about to say that there wasn't nearly enough for the two of us."

"Spoken like a true alcoholic." She flicked the needle of the now-filled syringe, little green bubbles popping at its surface.

"A little late for adrenals, don't you think?"

"Oh, _excuse me_ , doctor." Her hand landed on her hip, her body tilted one way and her head the other, the syringe hanging haphazardly through two fingers and a thumb, "I must have forgotten. How many years have you been studying medicine, exactly?"

Her sass was practically radiating, and he didn't know whether to laugh or apologize, "Okay, okay! I trust you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, catching both his eye and his breath, then stuck the needle into his right leg with no warning, secreting the smooth liquid into his system.

"Fucking bantha shit." He growled when the cold metal was no longer near his skin.

Mako shook her head at his obscenities, disapproving but smirking with endearment. He couldn't help but grin when he caught her expression, "You should've heard what I called the guy who stabbed me."

"You really should stop provoking people." She suggested with a true tone of concern, "What if I'm not on planet next time you call? What if I'm not in the same sector? Hell, what if I'm not even awake?"

"Mako. Everything's gonna be okay." He caught her hand and squeezed before she could click the medkit shut. She took a breath and nodded. Loch smiled and dropped her hand, sliding himself down the floor with a soft _thud_. She must have known he wasn't going to be able to stand on his own, because almost instantly she was supporting half his weight. Her arms wrapped around his midsection as he steadied himself on the counter, a groan of pain rolling from his lips.

"Stars, you're heavy." She breathed, peeling herself from him.

"You just make me feel better and better about myself, darling." He joked, wincing as he accidentally shifted a few pounds too many to his right side.

Mako ignored him, slipping easily between his arm and the counter to prop herself under the man, "C'mon, I'll help you to the couch."

"Mako?"

"Yeah, Loch?"

Her expression was of absolute concern, a search for any pain or offense on his face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Should I put my pants back on now?"


End file.
